The Lakina Mermaid's
by May Traumend
Summary: Todas las chicas del club nocturno "Lakina Mermaid" sabían que su más reciente adquisición y su compañera más joven, Hermione Granger, no era como ellas. Ella era la típica estudiante ejemplar, la primera de su promoción, y el resto de sus compañeras ofrecían otros "servicios extras" que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a aceptar... ¿O tal vez hay una cifra que haga cambiar su parecer?


**Chicas, estoy de vuelta con un one-shot que me he tomado la moestia de reservar hasta tenerlo todo lo perfecto que yo misma lo puedo considerar. Una amiga mia que ha ganado premios literarios en mi ciudad la ha leído en primicia, y le ha parecido encantadora y picante, pero yo espero mejor vuestra opinion como mis lectoras viciosillas e inquietas por ver que he escrito esta vez. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis mucho!**

* * *

-He oído que esta noche los peces gordos del bufette de enfrente van a cerrar un trato –Comentaba una de las chicas mientras buscaba su nuevo conjunto-.

-Es algo así como una fusión con otro bufette de abogados que está trabajando justo una planta más arriba de la suya –explicó su compañera morena, que estaba ya maquillada y lista para salir a escena-.

-¿Y qué más da? Sea como sea, más propinas para nosotras –concluyó una chica negra que acababa de salir de su espectáculo y las había oído tras el telón-.

Todas las chicas del club nocturno "Lakina Mermaid" sabían que su más reciente adquisición y su compañera más joven, Hermione Granger, no era como ellas. Monique, la chica rubia que había comenzado la conversación, llevaba trabajando en el club nueve años, y allí se concibió su hijo, que tenía siete. Debía seguir allí hasta que más bien pudiera, para que su hijo tuviera algo que comer todos los días; Daisy, la joven morena, de tez pálida y cabello lacio, llevaba allí más o menos cinco años ahorrando para volver con su madre a Nueva Zelanda, tras morir su viejo, rico y enfermo marido sin dejarle ni una triste libra; Rochelle, la chica negra de cintura diminuta y pechos grandes, era la hijastra del dueño del club, y trabajaba allí ocultándoselo a su madre porque le encantaba aquel mundo y su padrastro le cubría las espaldas.

Y luego estaba Hermione.

Ella era la típica estudiante ejemplar, la primera de su promoción. Iba a comenzar en cuanto tuviese el dinero suficiente la carrera de MediMagia, a la que había llamado frente a sus compañeras muggles "medicina". No conocían nada de su pasado como partícipe de una guerra, ni tampoco había cicatrices que le impidieran desempeñar su trabajo en el local. Su gran problema era que sus padres no tenían dinero suficiente ahorrado para pagar una Academia tan cara, y en el mundo mágico no se podía acceder a becas tan fácilmente, por lo que Hermione tuvo que mentir a sus padres diciéndoles que viviría con una amiga cuando, en realidad, trabajaba por las noches en un club nocturno de bailarina de barra.

El resto de sus compañeras ofrecían otros "servicios extras" que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Sus colegas lo llamaban "producir la verdadera magia del espectáculo", pero Hermione solo veía un local muy sofisticado donde chicas ejercían la prostitución porque así veían ingresos extra en su nómina al final del mes.

-¿Entonces eso significa que van a venir aquí a celebrar el cierre de su trato? –preguntó esperanzada Hermione, que vivía de las propinas que le dejaban sus clientes-.

-Seguramente sea así, y como nosotras estaremos muy ocupadas podrás cubrir algunos turnos de baile y sacar un pellizco más esta noche –la animó Daisy-.

-Podrías explotar hoy todos tus mejores números. Adoro a tu "chica del Oeste", y sabes que con ese gran número de "Lady Marie" te llevas los billetes más grandes –comentó Rochelle-.

Lo cierto era que, aunque no lo pensaran a simple vista, a Hermione le encantaba su trabajo. Ella adoraba bailar y sentirse sexy, aunque no a ojos de tantos hombres. Ella acostumbraba a no mirar y concentrarse en dar un buen espectáculo sin enseñar nada impropio. Ella fue durante su niñez a campamentos de baile y clases de bailes de salón, aunque tuvo que abandonarlas al llegar su carta de Hogwarts. Su madre siempre pensó que ella tenía futuro como bailarina, y ahora Hermione reía de vez en cuando por lo irónico de aquella frase.

-Chicas, ya vienen –dijo el jefe, asomándose por la puerta-. Os quiero caminando entre ellos mientras otra actúa, y os quiero encantadoras y sociables, ¿de acuerdo? Hermione –la llamó-. Me temo que esta noche vas a tener que bailar un par de veces en vez de una, porque tendrás que cubrir el hueco de alguna de tus compañeras.

-Me parece bien.

-Tendrás que hacer sus números, lógicamente, no puedes repetir el tuyo dos veces. De hecho, alguien que ya es habitual me ha pedido que Monique abra la noche, así que –dijo, mirando a la chica que ya llevaba su corsé victoriano y su minifalda de gasa, listos para la acción- cámbiate de ropa y dale esa a Hermione.

-Está bien.

Hermione entró en el cambiador para buscar el resto de atrezo que necesitaba para aquel espectáculo: Una máscara de purpurina, tacones enormes azules y medias con liguero de lentejuelas. Recogió su cabello y se vistió rápidamente para la actuación, soltándolo después. Una vez lista se colocó tras el telón.

-Caballeros, esta noche tendremos una actuación especial –comentaba el presentador-. Ella es especial y delicada, muy sensual, dulce y tiene un cabello tan indomable como ella –hubo murmullos de aprobación e impaciencia-. ¡Les presento a nuestra Dama Victorique!

Hermione respiró hondo y salió hacia los focos, con sus vertiginosos tacones, y se colocó frente a su barra con una media sonrisa.

Comenzaba el espectáculo.

Una música comenzó a sonar, una mezcla de house con el clásico Carnaval Veneciano. Con sus ojos ocultos tras la máscara se acercó a la barra. Al principio solo la agarró con una mano y caminó una vuelta a su alrededor. Luego bajó hasta el suelo, asegurándose bien de que sus rodillas estuvieran lo más separadas posibles, insinuando mucho su pecho y dejando que su largo cabello en cascada regara sus hombros y su tórax. Apretando "casualmente" los pechos en la barra, subió asegurándose de acentuar bien su trasero, y luego sonrió.

A ella le encantaba bailar y sentirse algo más que una rata de biblioteca, y precisamente allí era el único lugar en el que una colegiala podría terminar pareciendo sensual y atractiva. Hermione disfrutaba cada vuelta, cada paso y cada enganche en su barra, y por el sonido de las ovaciones deducía que también el resto del público. Comenzó a escuchar con deleite el sonido de los billetes de libra a l caer en su escenario, que ella con mucho gusto pensaba recoger en cuanto su actuación finalizase.

Su espectáculo finalizó con la música, como tantas veces había ensayado, y escuchando los silbidos de los hombres. Recogió con soltura sus propinas, les dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó, moviendo sus caderas e intentando no tropezar con sus tacones. Al entrar, las chicas alzaron la cabeza y le sonrieron.

David, su jefe, tardó muy poco tiempo en entrar en la habitación tras el escenario:

-¿Tu madre te daba talento con los cereales por la mañana, Hermione? Eres tan fantástica que…

-Déjalo David. Me da igual cuanto hayan ofrecido esta vez –le interrumpió-. No voy a hacerlo. Sabes que no me gusta.

-Vamos, Hermione, sabes que no vendría a decírtelo si no fuera porque de verdad, de verdad, pienso que para ti merece la pena. ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas aún? –le preguntó, observando como ella, aún con el corsé apretado y su tanga puesto, contaba su dinero mentalmente con el ceño fruncido-.

-Al menos tres mil libras más –le confesó, haciendo la conversión en galeones en su memoria-. Pero eso no significa que deba prostituirme para conseguir el dinero más rápido.

-Este cliente es diferente, Hermione. Es un joven que dice que te recompensará con diez mil libras esterlinas si pasas con él la noche entera. ¡Y eso es solo tu propina! –exclamó-. Imagina mi paga si tú hicieras una excepción con él esta noche.

Hermione abrió la boca tontamente, realmente impresionada por la cifra. Ella pensaba que vender su cuerpo por dinero era algo realmente absurdo que solo unas pocas eran capaces de realizar, algo que ella nunca consideraría antes que pedir en la calle en caso de verse sin blanca. Sin embargo, aquello era algo diferente, pues al fin y al cabo solo sería un chico. David había comentado que era joven, así que eso lo haría un poco más llevadero, en caso de que aceptara hacerlo. Sería como pasar la noche con el amigo no tan guapo del chico que se ha ido con tu amiga de la discoteca. O eso pensó ella, intentando obviar el hecho de que ningún chico de discoteca pagaría mil libras por una noche de sexo, ya no digamos 10.000.

-No estoy diciendo que acepte –adelantó ella-. Pero si lo hiciera, quiero que sepas que no haré felaciones, ni sexo anal ni nada de esas guarradas por el estilo, y por supuesto si cuando llegue a la habitación el chico no me gusta o no me causa buena impresión, tendré derecho a negarme- impuso-. No haré absolutamente nada que no venga escrito en la Biblia. Así que corre y díselo, a ver si después de mis condiciones está de acuerdo con lo que he impuesto.

Cuando vio al hombre doblar la esquina y desaparecer tras el dintel de la puerta, pensó que con aquellas condiciones ¿Qué hombre cabal querría pagar una prostituta por 10.000£ por pasar una noche con ella, cuando gratis podría hacer lo mismo en cualquier otro lugar?

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando su jefe volvió con una sonrisa:

-Dice que acepta por completo todas tus condiciones. Es un chico muy guapo, joven, alto y muy tradicionalista, así que creo que no tendrás pegas o reparos. Además –añadió, antes de que Hermione pudiera objetar sobre sus afirmaciones- así te librarás por fin de este trabajo de la noche, y dedicarte a lo que más te gusta: salvar vidas –el hombre se acercó y le dio un apretón en el hombro-. ¿No será eso un gran alivio para ti, no tener que volver a este lugar? Te echaremos de menos, pero sabemos que tú serías más feliz en otra parte.

Hermione pensó en su futuro entonces, en sus estudios y en los años que debería seguir en el local trabajando para, de sus 600£, pagar 400 en comida y alojamiento y ahorrar poco a poco para conseguir las 3000£ que necesitaba. Sintió entonces esa voz de la conciencia, algo malograda por las necesidades que ella estaba pasando, que le decía que un solo hombre podría arreglar su futuro con una noche, y solo un hombre, lo que no la hacía una mujer de la noche sino una chica oportunista que no desperdicia las mejores oportunidades a largo plazo para su futuro.

-Está bien, lo haré –se resignó. Su jefe y amigo le dio un abrazo consolador, sabiendo lo difícil que había sido esa decisión para ella-.

-Me alegro de que por fin hoy dejes este mundo tan complicado, Hermione –le dijo, sonriendo una vez más-.

Hermione sintió de pronto una inquietud en el estómago, que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre: El miedo se apoderaba de ella. Pero ella no tenía por qué temer, porque las chicas tenían espejos desde los que se podía observar desde fuera, y un botón de emergencias justo al lado del cabecero de la cama. Pronto corrió al vestuario y se puso un conjunto de ropa interior que consistía en un tanga, unos tacones y un sujetador, los tres de color rojo y con cuentas de color ámbar bordadas en él, junto con las que caían en forma de flecos hasta su ombligo desde el aro del sujetador. Todo un conjunto sexy para una noche de placer. Caminó con soltura (o con toda la soltura que permitían sus tacones) hasta la puerta de la habitación y al detenerse frente a ella, respiró hondo un par de veces.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, tras llamar a la puerta y abrirla discretamente-.

-Por supuesto, entra – indicó aquella voz, y Hermione creyó reconocer a alguien a quien pertenecía. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero intentó ignorarlo-. Estoy terminando con mi ropa.

-De acuerdo. Yo… -comenzó Hermione, observando la habitación temática con cierta reticencia. Podía ver, a través de un biombo, muchas cuentas y colores de oriente medio, sumándose al olor a incienso y almizcle-.

-¿Sabes? Un pajarito me ha contado que estás aquí por una causa decente, Granger. Veremos a ver cuán decente eres realmente para conseguir tus objetivos… o cuán indecente, como lo quieras interpretar.

Supo que aquella iba a ser una noche horrible cuando se dio la vuelta y le vio. Draco Malfoy estaba ya sentado en la cama, con la chaqueta en la silla, la corbata floja y esa media sonrisa socarrona que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Y con sus 10.000£, claro.

-¿Qué…? ¿Desde cuando eres tú un abogado muggle con un trato bien cerrado? –se indignó ella, sin saber que decir realmente-.

-Desde que el ministerio tiene abogados infiltrados en los asuntos de estado de Gran Bretaña, Granger –contestó cortésmente-. Mi pajarito es un hombre de confianza, que conoce a tu… ¿Jefe, chulo? En fin, conoce a David, y le ha hablado muy bien de ti.

-Pues ese pajarito, sea quien sea, tiene una boca muy grande. Y tu un cerebro muy pequeño –añadió, intentando ofenderle-.

-Puede ser, pero gracias a mi vas a ganar mucho dinero. Nunca imaginé que Hermione Granger pudiera trabajar en un lugar como este.

-Pues ya ves, no todo el mundo tenemos padres ricos o herencias colosales –replicó con sarcasmo-. Algunas tenemos que apañarnos con…

-¿Con un conjunto de bailarina del vientre y una sala con olores que camuflan lo que realmente pasa aquí adentro? –Comentó con sarcasmo-.

Hermione se quedó callada, claramente ofendida e insultada, pero no podía hablar. Ella había dejado claro a su jefe que si el joven no era de su agrado podría marcharse, pero definitivamente 10.000£ era demasiado dinero incluso para rechazar a Malfoy.

-Imagino que comprenderás que no me gustaría que la gente a la que conocemos se entere de mi situación –puntualizó ella-.

-Puedo entenderlo, pero siendo yo un estupendo abogado que comprende la ilegalidad del asunto no entiendo qué esperabas que hiciera realmente sino callarme –la instó-. No he pagado tanto dinero para que me acuses. Más bien para que me complazcas, no sé si me explico.

-Yo no he hecho esto nunca –aclaró Hermione, como si tuviera la necesidad de excusar sus actos incluso antes de ser juzgada por ellos-. Jamás.

-Algo me ha comentado David, si –comentó él mientras desabrochaba sus zapatos y aflojaba más su corbata-. También me ha contado algo sobre una tal Biblia. ¿Quién es?

-Es el libro sagrado de una religión de muggles –replicó ella, enfadada e irritada por la situación-. Pero como comprendo que no conoces la Sagrada Biblia, te traduciré mi frase hecha: No has pagado por una noche de vicio y obscenidad sin límites, sino que vas a tener un episodio sexual de lo más normalito y se acabó.

-Eres muy dura para haberme costado tanto dinero –le reprochó-. Pero acepto tus condiciones.

Ella se quedó perpleja. Había pensado que él simplemente querría avergonzarla un poco, mandarla a su casa y recuperar su dinero. Pero ahí seguía él, desabotonando su camisa y con el cinturón ya abierto, esperando a que ella diera el siguiente paso.

-Bueno… Pues quiero la mitad del dinero por adelantado –añadió, desesperada por espantarle-.

-Tienes ya el sobre en la mesita –dijo, señalando-. Es un pagaré que puedes cambiar en Gringotts por galeones.

-Ah –musitó ella. Notaba el sudor de sus nerviosas manos, su temblor, y se sintió estúpida y fracasada-. ¿Y no te resulta incómodo tener que intimar con una persona a la que has odiado por tanto tiempo?

-Granger, ¿estás asustada? –Preguntó, entre curioso y triunfante-. No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada malo. Seré gentil.

-Claro, pagar 10.000£ para ser gentil –ironizó-.

-Si eso te hace sentir más cómoda… -el chico se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a ella, aun paralizada junto al biombo que separaba la puerta del resto del dormitorio- puedo comenzar yo con esto.

El objetivo principal por el que ella había aceptado aquella "visita" excepcional era por el dinero y la posibilidad de no volver allí nunca más. En ningún momento se le había comentado que pudiera o tuviera que disfrutar con ello.

Aun así, la sorpresa y excitación que dejaron salir sus labios, camuflados en un hondo suspiro, la hicieron comprender que aquel joven de su edad, guapo, rubio y rico, paseaba sin sus pies por sus pechos con el único objetivo de hacerla sentir escalofríos nada relacionados con el frío de la noche.

Ella relajó sus hombros, morenos y pecosos, y trató de no arecer tímida e insegura cuando posó sus manos en el pecho que asomaba por la camisa abierta color azul cielo. Probablemente no lo consiguió, tal vez por el temblor de sus manos, tal vez por el intenso rubor en sus mejillas, pero a él le pareció un gesto tan intenso e inocente que consiguió excitarse aún más.

Él la observó entonces, y la obligó a levantar la vista de sus pies para que le devolviera la mirada. Ella sintió entonces una mezcla entre obligación y ansia, y poniéndose erguida, le besó. Era húmedo, cálido y realmente agradable a su pequeño paladar sentir aquellos labios de 10.000£ apoderándose de los suyos haciendo uso de su pleno derecho de poseerla por una noche. Aquella situación resultaba para el chico harto seductora y, por qué no, morbosa. Ella no podía negarse a casi nada de lo que él quisiera realizar con ella, por lo que estaba subyugada a él, y además era por sus propios intereses personales, así que estaba plenamente seguro de que ella no iba a echarse atrás. No podía imaginar una situación mas propicia para hacerla suya.

Ella solo llevaba su ropa interior, diseñada para estar el menor tiempo posible puesta sobre sí misma, y sus tacones (excesivamente altos), por lo que éstos fueron los primeros en desaparecer.

-Me gusta tu altura, ¿Qué cosa tan ridícula llevas puesta? –le preguntó, satisfecho de poder agacharse para llegar a su cuello en vez de tener que estirarse para alcanzarlo-.

-Es protocolo –explicó, con tono lamentado-. Voy a juego con la habitación, como un objeto más. Pero todo sea por mi futuro.

Aunque aquella frase no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, hizo oídos sordos por el momento y trató de reencaminar la situación a ese ambiente sensual y agradable que les había precedido. Lo consiguió retirando dulcemente aquel ridículo disfraz, haciéndole entender sin palabras que ella era mucho más de lo que sabía que estaba haciendo aquella noche, que sí tenía de verdad mucho que ofrecer. Ella, cohibida, se quedó de pie con las manos entrelazadas, completamente desnuda, mientras el chico solo podía observar su cuerpo. Él solo murmuró:

-Eres preciosa…

Ella tapo su cara con la palma de sus manos, roja de vergüenza, pero él las bajó empujándolas con las suyas propias y la rodeó después tiernamente con ellas por su cintura. La observó intensamente y poco a poco se acercó a ella, cual novio de instituto en el baile de primavera, y la besó esta vez con más parsimonia y menos lujuria. Fue entonces, y no antes, cuando ella terminó notando su gran erección, que él había intentado ocultar de ella todo el tiempo posible, para hacerla sentir cómoda. Ella sonrió para sí. Bajó de su cuello por su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, aún sumergida en aquel hermoso beso, pero sabiendo que él no perdía detalle del recorrido mudo de sus manos. Intentando no sonreir, se posó sobre su cintura y luego por sus caderas, y agarró con firmeza la cremallera del pantalón.

-¿Qué…? –trató él de preguntar, pero un largo y ronco gemido le hizo comprender que no necesitaba conocer ya su respuesta. Se hallaba con sus pantalones y su ropa interior hechos un lío en sus pies, a los cuales liberó de sus zapatos tan pronto como pudo, y con la mano de Hermione firmemente aferrada a su miembro latente-. Por merlín, Granger, ¿Qué estás…?

-Creía que estabas pagando por esto. De hecho, ya estoy desnuda, gracias a ti –añadió, señalando su contorno con las manos-. A lo mejor debo explicarte cómo funciona.

El chico, que observaba sus curvas de mujer mientras sentía como ella masajeaba con sus pequeños dedos en su entrepierna, solo negó tontamente con la cabeza. Pronto se deshizo de toda la ropa restante mientras le hacía tumbar en la cama. Sentada a horcajadas encima de su pelvis, podía notar como su erección palpitaba contra su humedad, estando ella completamente desnuda y a su merced. Con sus manos masajeó un poco el torso libre de vello del chico rubio, que tenía los ojos cerrados y ronroneaba con sus labios entreabiertos, mientras que con sus manos se aferraba al trasero que se apoyaba contra su pene.

Las caricias y los chupetones en el cuello del chico no se hicieron de rogar, sintiendo que ella también se estaba encendiendo y notando su zona más mojada que antes. Este detalle no pasó por alto al chico, que trataba de acariciarle con sus dedos al tiempo que con su otra mano retira los cabellos desordenados de sus ojos castaños.

-Granger, ¿estás preparada? –Preguntó, acercando su cara a la de ella y tratando de saborear sus labios-.

-Completamente…

El no necesitó oírlo dos veces, y agarrando gentilmente sus hombros entró en ella con suavidad. El suspiro que se escapó de sus labios fue tan inocente y tan inesperado que encendió aún más las ganas del rubio de sentirla cercana. Mientras ella movía sus caderas, él se incorporaba apoyado en sus codos y saboreaba con sus labios y su lengua los erectos y morenos pezones que se movían al compás de sus caderas. Ella introdujo una mano en su nuca y tiró de su cabello, haciéndole daño y provocándole una oleada de intensos escalofríos. En respuesta, él se giró repentinamente, la colocó entre los almohadones y siguió moviéndose con ansiedad. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados casi todo el tiempo, pero las pocas veces en las que sus ojos se cruzaban con aquella tormenta gris a punto de explotar sentía su cuerpo arder, sus pupilas dilatar y su sexo más deseoso.

Con las piernas aupadas en los hombros marmóreos del chico, Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirse así por siempre, que él la hiciera disfrutar y sentir de aquella manera. De ningún modo los otros dos chicos que habían disfrutado del placer de su compañía habían resultado tan buenos amantes como lo era él, con su gran miembro y sus caderas inagotables, y su cabello rubio mojado y pegado a su frente perlada en sudor, con el único objetivo de satisfacerla.

¿Pero no era al revés?

En el momento en el que tanto ella como él notaron, con cierta ansiedad, que llegaba el momento de finalizar su encuentro debido al clímax, fue cuando él la besó en los labios por última vez.

Se tumbó junto a ella en la cama, que aún llevaba las piernas manchadas, mirando al techo color azafrán, y cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, solo encontró el sobre blanco con su dinero en el interior.

* * *

Todos en el hospital conocían a Hermione Granger, la Heroína de guerra. Encontrarla en los pasillos atendiendo pacientes para saludarla o pedirle que les dedicara un autógrafo en sus recetas médicas parecía ser lo único para lo que les importaba a sus colegas. Ella había conseguido licenciarse con dos años de antelación, debido a la política de la Academia de Aurores de Inglaterra y Escocia de permitir a sus alumnos a presentarse al examen del nivel que ellos considerasen adecuados a su nivel académico.

A pesar de haberse ahorrado algunos miles de Libras en su carrera debido a que se ahorró la matrícula de dos años consecutivos, todo el dinero fue donado al hospital para invertir en investigaciones médicas, puesto que su conciencia no la hubiera dejado dormir tranquila en caso contrario.

-Hermione –dijo una enfermera-, tenemos una urgencia en la planta baja, hay un niño que se ha caído de la escoba a 50 metros de altitud. Está esperando en la sala de curas 006, aún está inconsciente, pero creo que necesitará toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el crío? –preguntó ella-.

-Solo tiene nueve años, su abuela está siendo atendida en la sala de espera. La ansiedad, ya sabes –le indicó su compañera-.

-Gracias, Isabelle.

Ella suspiró. No podía ir a la sala de espera a por su abuela para solicitar los posibles permisos acerca de la curación del niño, porque precisamente el niño era su prioridad. Con cierto sentimiento de culpa bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Allí esquivó a los pacientes que paseaban por los pasillos siguiendo su rutina de recuperación, y luego entró en la sala de curas.

-Cielos… -acertó a decir-.

El niño yacía inconsciente en la cama, con un brazo en un ángulo extraño y todo el cuerpo magullado. Ella se acercó y comenzó la valoración de daños, quitándole al chico la camiseta de quiddich y observando su torso. No pudo terminar en silencio con su valoración, pues se vio repentinamente interrumpida.

-Buenos días, doctora. Me han llamado para llevar el caso de este menor.

-Hola, pase y cierre la puerta –contestó sin mirar al extraño-. El niño se ha caído de una escoba a cincuenta metros, presenta múltiples fracturas en el brazo y los dedos, distensión abdominal y síndrome del Shock postraumático presentado en un síncope de duración mayor a cinco minutos…

-No, no me ha comprendido, doctora –aclaró el intruso-. Soy Draco Malfoy, el abogado de servicios sociales disponible en el hospital.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, con una expresión completamente indescifrable en su rostro, sin saber que hacer o decir. Sin posibilidad de escabullirse por ninguna parte y avergonzándose de haber estrenado aquel día su fonendoscopio rosa, decidió alzar la vista y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Y el muy imbécil llevaba una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-¿Por qué demonios estás tan contento, Malfoy? –preguntó, molesta-. Este pequeño está grave.

-Eso ha sido por culpa de sus padres o tutores legales, no nuestra –rebatió-.

-Tal vez no tengamos la culpa pero es mi paciente, así que él es mi problema también. Yo debo dedicarme a salvar su vida, aún no sabemos el alcance de las lesiones internas o si hay traumas en la cabeza.

-La culpa la tiene su abuela, según me ha explicado, le ha dado una escoba profesional a un niño de nueve años y lo ha dejado sin vigilancia-explicó el chico-. Así que el chico se subió a un alcanforero y luego se cayó desde una altura escalofriante.

-Desde luego escalofriante es el mejor adjetivo para estas lesiones –comentaba ella, que reparaba los huesos de los brazos con toques de su varita-.

-Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… cuanto, ¿Tres años? –preguntó-.

-Te marchaste, simplemente obtuviste lo que habías pagado y no hubo necesidad de venir a por más –respondió ella-.

-En realidad fui la tarde siguiente a nuestro… encuentro –lo llamó-, para invitarte a un té. Y me dijeron que esa misma mañana habías hecho las maletas y te habías mudado a una residencia de Escocia y matriculado en Medimagia a mitad del semestre.

-Y así fue. Pagué mi matrícula, ese año ascendí a tercer curso y al siguiente me gradué con honores. Tres años antes de lo previsto.

-Veo que supiste sacarle partido a mi cuantiosa cantidad –comentó-.

-Bueno, después de todo parecía que tu también habías sacado partido a tu cuantiosa cantidad –le rebatió-. Al fin y al cabo no faltó ni un penique, y eso querrá decir que saliste feliz del dormitorio. Sin despedirte –añadió-. Este niño debe ir ahora a la sexta planta –comentaba mientras daba a un botón rojo en la pared. Un celador entró y se llevó la camilla con el historial-.

-Según tú solo eran negocios.

-Ya, negocios –replicó-. Y es cierto, solo fueron negocios, donde no sé yo quien salió ganando más.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, viendo como ella se sentaba en la camilla restante junto a la ventana-.

-Bueno, tu tuviste una genial noche de sexo y perdiste diez mil libras, y yo obtuve diez mil libras esterlinas y una genial noche de sexo –explicó, recalcando su juego de palabras-.

-Sinceramente, Granger, no lo hice por el sexo –dijo él-, aunque suene totalmente fuera de contexto, dadas las circunstancias.

-Claro, lo hiciste porque te daba pena que un talento como el mío se desperdiciara alrededor de una barra, ¿verdad? -preguntó irónicamente-.

-Exactamente.

Hermione se quedó repentinamente callada, sin saber qué contestar a eso. El chico la miró seriamente, mientras ella se sentía analizada de arriba abajo. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego se separó y cogió su maletín de cuero.

-¿Cómo iba a permitir que Hermione Granger trabajase enseñándole su cuerpo a otros hombres que no fueran yo mismo? –preguntó sarcásticamente-.

-Cielos, de nuevo ese irrefrenable deseo tuyo de hacerte sentir importante, Malfoy.

-Te espero en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, si te apetece. Podrás intentar cambiar todos los comportamientos narcisistas de mi personalidad que desees.

Hermione sonrió al verle salir, comprendiendo al fin que, por un motivo u otro, aquella noche en el club Lakina Mermaid había formado parte de una inversión de futuro. Y ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutar plenamente de sus beneficos después de tres años, todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

* * *

**Parece abierto para una segunda parte, pero definitivamente no la tendrá porque me gusta este final. Es como si él lo hubiera planeado todo, pero eso implica que en el caso de que hubiera una trama mas larga él tuviera más planes parecidos y sentimientos ocultos y chocantes, tendría que esforzarme en no hacer los personajes OoC... en fin, un lío, así que espero que os haya gustado tal y como es en sí misma y que me envíen un review, que me hacen super feliz. **

**Os mando un beso cariñoso a todas vosotras, que haceis posible que mi pasion por escribir siga latiendo en mi corazoncito. **


End file.
